


Clothed sex

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Quickies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Clothed sexNumero parole: 1346





	Clothed sex

Da quando Katie era arrivata a Cuba i momenti di intimità tra lei e Lance erano ridotti, la famiglia del castano era numerosa e persino durante la sera vi erano continue visite per chiedere alla ragazza se stesse bene o se il lenzuolo o la coperta andassero bene; Katie era contenta che la famiglia di Lance fosse così premurosa nei suoi confronti ma tutte quelle attenzioni fecero crescere una frustrazione nel corpo dei due amanti che li lasciò nervosi col passare dei giorni.

“Mi Niňo noi usciamo per fare delle compere, le tue sorelle sono andate dal parrucchiere e tuo fratello è andato a fare surf in spiaggia, siete sicuri di riuscire a passare qualche ora da soli? Mi raccomando non trascurare Katie e se ha bisogno di qualcosa devi accontentarla, vogliamo che torni anche nei prossimi mesi quindi non fartela scappare.” Aveva detto la donna facendo l’occhiolino al figlio che in tutta risposta aveva borbottato qualcosa mentre arrossiva vistosamente; nel mentre la castana stava ridacchiando da dietro la parete, nonostante ci fosse un muro le parole della donna le erano arrivate forti e chiari alle orecchie e non era riuscita a trattenersi dal ridere, soprattutto perché sentire Lance così imbarazzato le fece sciogliere il cuore e la intenerì, anche se una parte di lei trovava il suo imbarazzo alquanto divertente.

Fu così che quando la porta si chiuse i due rimasero soli, la ragazza era incerta su come comportarsi, alla fine non poteva di certo lanciarsi addosso al fidanzato e baciarlo con foga, aveva una reputazione da mantenere e non poteva rovinarla con la fretta di voler finalmente passare del tempo in solitudine con Lance.

Quei pensieri però vennero zittiti dalle labbra del castano che con foga si erano premute sulle sue e la stavano trascinando in un bacio lungo e per nulla casto; le loro lingue si cercarono e iniziarono una battaglia tutta loro mentre dei suoni umidi e piccoli gemiti facevano da cornice al tutto.

Quando si allontanarono si guardarono in viso e sorrisero, era da quasi una settimana che non avevano un attimo per loro e adesso dovevano sfruttare al massimo quell’occasione.

“Dios mio pensavo che non avremmo mai avuto un momento per noi, la prossima volta vengo io da te così almeno potremmo avere almeno la serata per noi.” Borbottò Lance un po’ imbarazzato per quella situazione, era stato felicissimo di poter avere Katie a casa sua ma mai avrebbe pensato che sua madre l’avrebbe letteralmente pedinata ogni singolo attimo, solo per sapere se si trovava bene a casa loro o se la sua cucina le piacesse o perfino se il lenzuolo che aveva al letto era morbido abbastanza per i suoi gusti; il castano si era immaginato pomeriggi spesi con la ragazza, passeggiate sul mare e magari anche giornate passate a insegnarle come surfare ma ogni sua fantasia era stata completamente distrutta da sua madre e le sue paranoie, tutto perché aveva paura che trovandosi male Katie non sarebbe più tornata.

Per fortuna però quel giorno la donna era andata a fare la spesa, ovviamente per Katie, e loro avevano finalmente trovato il loro momento per potersi gustare quel tempo assieme.

Lance aveva avuto così tante idee su come passare il tempo libero con Katie che avrebbe potuto scrivere un libro, ma in quel momento – con l’ansia che qualcuno tornasse a casa e li trovasse intenti a fare cose sconvenienti – ogni idea era fumata lasciandogli l’amaro in bocca nonostante il dolce sapore di burro di arachidi che la ragazza sembrava sempre avere addosso.

“S-Sai potremmo andare in camera… Io….” La voce di Katie iniziò a scemare e l’imbarazzo si impossessò di lei, voleva dirgli le sue idee ma c’era qualcosa che la fermava, provò a prendere un respiro profondo e quando alzò lo sguardo notando le guance arrossate di Lance e il suo sorriso quasi innocente sentì qualcosa spezzarsi in lei e le parole uscirono fuori quasi come una valanga. “Voglio fare l’amore con te, ma dobbiamo fare presto e non dobbiamo spogliarci.” Disse quasi meccanicamente mentre guardava il viso del ragazzo mutare da un’espressione dolce a una di puro stupore fino a vedere quel piccolo ghigno adornargli le labbra.

“Mi piacciono queste idee, devo dedurre che il passare troppo tempo con me ti faccia male?” Chiese punzecchiandola prima di ridacchiare nel vedere la ragazza gonfiare le guance per l’imbarazzo “Comunque sono pienamente d’accordo, quindi direi di andare subito.” Concluse prima di prendere in braccio, senza problemi, la castana e portarla verso la camera.

Lance ringraziò mentalmente la ragazza per aver indossato una gonna quel giorno, forse sarebbero davvero riusciti a farcela e avrebbero spento quel fuoco che li stava bruciando da dentro.

Si lasciarono andare ad un bacio veloce mentre il ragazzo la posava sul letto, erano impazienti e le mani del castano erano febbrili e impacciate mentre alzavano la gonna della castana e le abbassavano in tutta fretta le mutandine; si sentì quasi in colpa a fare tutto così in fretta, voleva godersi il momento e prendersi cura per bene di Katie ma ogni suo pensiero si azzerò quando sentì anche le mani della ragazza intente ad aprirli i pantaloni, erano ormai al limite e se qualcuno fosse rientrato in casa in quel momento probabilmente avrebbe assistito al tutto perché non erano sicuri di potersi fermare.

Lance, con le mani tremanti, afferrò un preservativo dal suo cassetto e poi alzò lo guardo verso Katie che gli rivolse un sorriso dolce nonostante nei suoi occhi si leggesse chiaramente la lussuria e l’aspettativa.

Fu tutto fin troppo veloce, il castano si spinse lentamente dentro di lei e boccheggiò per qualche secondo mentre si abituava nuovamente a quella sensazione di completezza, socchiuse gli occhi e li riaprì solo quando sentì i fianchi di Katie spingersi verso di lui in un chiaro invito a muoversi.

“Come siamo impazienti, bambolina.” Sussurrò il cubano all’orecchio della ragazza che in tutta risposta arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e gli tirò un leggero pugno sulla spalla.

Lance si limitò a ridere per quella reazione poi finalmente decise di accontentare la castana e iniziare a muoversi lentamente beandosi delle espressioni che vedeva sul suo viso e dei gemiti dolci che stavano ormai riempiendo la stanza.

La mente di Katie doveva essersi annebbiata per qualche secondo perché quando finalmente riuscì a ragionare nuovamente tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire era il piacere sempre più forte e le spinte veloci e precise di Lance, si lasciò andare gemendo e chiamando il nome del fidanzato mentre ogni fibra del suo corpo si tendeva finalmente ripagata di quei giorni di tocchi appena accennati e baci rubati durante la notte.

Ci vollero poche altre spinte per far raggiungere l’orgasmo ai due, Katie fu la prima a venire soffocando un lungo gemito contro la mano, che si era portata a coprirsi la bocca, Lance invece la seguì poco dopo stimolato ancora di più dalle contrazione delle pareti interne che strinsero così piacevolmente il suo membro facendolo impazzire.

Restarono qualche minuto fermi a baciarsi e a coccolarsi e finalmente poi si allontanarono, il castano nascose il preservativo nel luogo più remoto della sua stanza, non voleva di certo che sua madre lo trovasse e gli facesse una ramanzina che sarebbe durata almeno tre giorni, Katie invece si sistemò la gonna e i capelli e sospirò soddisfatta mentre il suo corpo finalmente si rilassava.

“Direi che dovresti mandare mia madre a fare la spesa più spesso, magari domani potresti chiedere i tacos così dovrà andare a comprare la farina e la carne e noi avremmo un altro pomeriggio libero, sempre se le mie sorelle non decidano di rimanere a casa.” Disse Lance finendo la frase con un sospiro.

Katie ridacchiò e lo baciò dolcemente “I tacos sarebbero un’ottima idea e magari potrei chiedere alle tue sorelle di scegliermi un vestito nuovo visto che non fanno che chiedermelo.” Propose la castana sorridendo.

Il loro piano era ormai messo in atto e la voglia di poter passare altro tempo da soli li spronò a inventare richieste assurde pur di poter passare altro tempo solo loro due.


End file.
